discordronpafandomcom-20200213-history
Lanadina Nui
Lanadina Nui " I want my paintings to inspire them hope. " Her cool-headed and kind attitude lead her to have many friends in this killing game and gain their trust but also ennemies that sees in her a potential danger. Because of her talent, she isn't just an excellent painter but also a very observant and discerning person, thanks to her keen eyes. She has a black ribbon on her long, purple, untied hair and has beautiful green eyes. Because she's a painter, obviously, she wears a long grey/blackish coat long enough to get to her knees, with no sleeves, and have a white shirt underneath that is visible on her shoulders. She also wears black jeans and purple boots. Lanadina is a very kind and attentive person, and likes very much to portrait people the best way she can. She isn't very strong but can defend herself through cleverness and other "mental weapons". Character Info Backstory Soon Participation in Killing Game Chapter 1 : Lanadina stayed silent for all of the orientation, analyzing the situation as the events unfolded before the eyes of the students. She is one of the few persons that coped with the situation as it is in waiting of occasions to learn more about Monokuma and his intentions. Due to her attitude, she quickly bonded with most of her comrades, one of them, Ginkou Aozora, being offered a painting of the french Alpes around the castle they are trapped in. Lanadina was one of the people that tried to keep everyone calm, stating there is no need to panick in such circumstances, especially during the Evening Party of the first day they arrived. During the investigation after the murder of Ryoji Fuma, when searching for evidences, she had a "heart to heart" with Monokuma where she asked him how he felt about his doings. When he simply answered "Despair", she seemed to react to this word in a traumatized way, further in time than when the conversation happened, before the eyes of Ivan Wells, Amery Lefèvre and Roga Haruno. Lanadina had a hard time but still went through this event, and, with the help of her comrades, managed to determine Edna Zaveri as the blackened with the help of the Ultimate Magazine. However, it seemed that Artyom Potekchin was the "motive" of her crime, indeed, the Ultimate Bully made her scared of Ryoji Fuma, at the point where she killed him out of fear. At the end of the trial, Lanadina said out loud that she'd "deal with him after this". Chapter 2 : After the end of the trial, she spent some time outside alone. It is when Roga Haruno saw an opening of being only with her to confess his love to her, after only 2 days knowing each other. Lanadina refused his feelings, stating that it was precisely love that made Ryoji die, trying to not be rude. He accepted her choice. In her free time, she painted a heart-warming scene of many of her friends in the dining hall, and hanged it in that very room, to give them all hope. In the day 3's morning, after the exploration of the second floor, she was in the library with Ivan Wells and Ginkou Aozora at 11:30 AM when Monokuma appeared. He was searching for two missing books "The Rise and Fall of Fenrir", and "Despair Phenomenon", stating that, apparently, somebody took it a while before. It was enouh for Lanadina to think someone was hiding some kind of truth to everybody, that the answers that could be held in a book Monokuma wanted them to search could be useful for knowing more about their situation. Soon enough, in the afternoon, she came up with a plan to efficiently get the books from the one who had it. Lanadina went to Samuel Harrington and Daniel Rivers to help her. The plan was to plan a common dinner with everyone the day after, in which the drinks would be drugged with sleeping pills with a fair amount of them managed by Daniel so they could not overdose. The next step was for Samuel to bring everyone into their room after investigating their room for the books and lock them up with their key so not a single murder could occur during this plan. They agreed to the plan, and started spreading the word of a dinner organized by Lanadina. This very evening, there was a girl's night initially organized by Edna Zaveri, who was now dead, that the other girls wanted to do either way, for respecting the memory of the deceased. Unfortunately, it went awry because of the Pantsu Eater operation lead by Etudiants Sans Femme, that was created by the boys of the academy. They went in a secret passageway that lead to the ballroom where the girls were, from the school store. The plan was for Roga Haruno to draw images of the girl's panties with his exceptionnal drawing skills. However, the plan was a failure because that night, every girl weared jeans, strangely enough, and Lanadina did not change her normal clothes. They instead almost got find out by Samuel and Lanadina who were especially suspicious that something was going on, as noises could be heard beneath the floor they were standing on. When Samuel broke the mirror leading to the passageway, the boys went out immediately. Roga and Kyle faked to be alerted by the sound of the glass breaking, only to be suspicious enough so the girls could tell they were part of some sort of bad joke. At the end of the party, Ginkou was fast asleep because of one spiked cup of punch she drank, wanting to try it out. Lanadina put her in her dormroom, initially wanting to sleep with her, as they were very close to each other, like sisters, but Ivan saw her getting in Ginkou's room and not going out, which made him worried, so Lanadina had no choice but to let her sleep alone in her room and go to sleep herself, after trying to finish her painting of the library she started in the afternoon. Day 4, morning, Matt Wilson tried to break the barrier leading to the third floor with a pipewrench, only to get shot with paint balls by Monokuma. Everybody thought he died of a real bullet, but it was only red paint. After this incident, he went to rest and the daily school life resumed. She managed to finish her painting after that, and mostly spent her time strenghtening her bonds with her closest friends, and also making sure the plan was evolving well. During that time, Maya Merlini prepared a surprise for everyone, a surprise magic show that she planned to do, with the help of Lanadina. The magician wanted everyone to be here, so she told Lanadina to fake out a grave incident at the ballroom where the show would go on. As it was just before the drugging plan act out, it was golden, because Daniel would have the time to drug the drinks during that very show. After the show went on, everyone went to the dining hall... except for Ivan Wells, Artyom Potekchin, Amery Lefèvre and Ursula Peters. Ivan was too scared to go the the dinner, Artyom was doing his daily bully life of not bonding with anyone, and Amery and Ursula just did not want to go to the feast. Even if Lanadina tried to convince them, they did not want to. So Samuel, Daniel and Lanadina had to deal with 4 absent people, but it did not stop them from acting out for their plan. Nobody spotted them during that time, but they did not find anything. The books, the pipewrench that Matt used, and the chains that he broke were still missing. After fainting sleeping, the three of them got out of their room at around the same time as everyone else had woken up. Quickly enough, Lanadina went to see one of the four people that could have the books : Ivan Wells. She talked to him about what happened at the feast, as if she was a victim herself, to hide the fact that she did it. It was enough for Ivan to freak out upon hearing that. He was afraid that something could have happened, and he was right. Furthermore, he was afraid of Lanadina Nui, thinking she has some kind of weird obsession with despair, that she is crazy. Because he screamed like a murderer was in front of him, Samuel arrived to stay with him, as Lanadina went to search people that could confirm what she said about the events of the feast, like Ivan asked her to do. After she brought Roga, Amery, Ursula, Kian and Eric, Samuel and Ivan went out of the room, and the Ultimate Matchmaker seemed more at ease, now. Quickly enough, he started thinking about who could have done that. He determined that it would be possible that Daniel and Samuel were involved. The knight could not stand lying more than that, and confessed for everything. At that moment, the people here knew that Lanadina was the one that organized all this. Even if she felt sorry for this, the fact that she did something like this will stay in all the people's mind. It was enough for Ivan to definitely pin up Lanadina as an ennemy. However, Monokuma popped in, starting to give the participants hints about the books, first only trying to mock them of what happened. When he mentioned that "he" had the books, Samuel immediately entered in Ivan's room to search for the books. He reacted on the spot by locking themselves in. Lanadina was only a spectator of what happened, and during this time, the people threw harsh words at her, for what she did, which she took admirably. Samuel then went out of the room, while Ivan was tied up on his bed, she said he only had the covers of the book that they searched for. It turns out it was an attempt to hide the books in Samuel's armor, which failed. Kian and Roga were on the brink of hitting Ivan on his bed to make him talk about what was inside them. Ivan cried out the name of Amery to help him. He came along with Samuel and Lanadina, who helped him out before the display of violence could happen. The books that brought so much discord were then entrusted to Amery. Soon after that, Lanadina went to Ginkou's room when she woke up to apologize for what she did. The painter did not want one of her dear friends to hate her, and talked about her plan before anyone else could. They now call each other "big sis" and "lil sis". Ivan cut short that time when he realized Lanadina was alone with Ginkou, and almost stomped on the door for her to get out. The students recieved a message about Monokuma's "death", and that he will be replaced by another one soon. After verifying that the corpse was in the gym, Lanadina was content enough to go to sleep after that tiring evening where she failed to unvail the truth contained in these books. The morning after, Lanadina soon realized Ivan had a great grudge on her. Their goals were opposite. Lanadina wants everyone to get out safe and sound, but Ivan wants everyone to attein a piece of mind as demonstrated in a greek legend, Sisyphus, where he accepted his situation and delt with it the best he could. From now, it was clear that Ivan did not like Lanadina at all, and the opposite was half true. She still wanted to trust him, but knew it was impossible if he disliked her that much. She then decided to slowly fix the trusting bonds she broke with most people, and promised herself to not act recklessly ever again. Her day was mostly time spent with her friends talking. While eating, Kian's scream echoed through the whole academy. As everyone ran to it, they were witnesses of a bad prank Kian pulled on them, acting as the Mastermind, fainting that his own body was sliced into pieces. He wanted them all to remember that the one and only ennemy was not anyone of them, but the Mastermind, the one who trapped them here. The message was to not lose trust in each other. After this harsh joke for the eyes of everyone, Lanadina comforted a crying Ginkou that tried to lock herself in her room out of trauma. After this, the day went on smoothly, and the painter hanged her painting of the library in this very room after lunch, then spent time reading in it with Ginkou and Amery. It is when the second murder occured. At 6 PM, an announcement required everyone to meet Monokuma into the gym. He asked all the students to bring to him a snack bar, so they went first to the dining hall, as Amery went to the pantry. They heard his scream, and went upstairs to find the corpse of Roga Haruno. It is here that their second investigation began. During the trial, she participated a lot, feeling guilty somehow about the fact the person who loved her was killed and had the same smile on his face than when he confessed to her. She had especially the innovative idea of comparing handwritings between the note that the killer left to lure Roga and the scrap of paper where -almost- everyone wrote their roles for the party of day 1 on. At the end of it, Matt Wilson was found guilty. It is where Ivan snapped out because his friend was the blackened, and cried endlessly. All the things that happened made Lanadina thinks about how Ultimates, who she thought should be the world's hope, are in reality fragile. She immediately went to sleep after accompanying Ginkou to her own room. Chapter 3 : Soon Events - Evening Party of Day 1 : she tasked herself to make a group painting of everyone at the end of the party. Unfortunately, it was cut short by the pessimism of Amery Lefèvre which made most of the people leave in their dorms to sleep. Because of that, she did not get to "eternalize" the image of her friends that day. - The drugging plan : Lanadina came up with a plan, with the help of Samuel Harrington and Daniel Rivers, to efficiently find the "Despair Phenomenon" book that could hold answers as to why all of them are trapped here Trivia *She is allergic to cats. *Her boots are meant to be her only physical defense, however, there's only rare occasions she can use them. *After Artyom tried to bully her by calling her with monkey names and throwing bananas at her, and Lanadina throwing one right back at his face in an argument they had, the name "Lanabanana" became a running gag.